world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Julian Miller
Julian Miller is a driver that first appeared in World Race Series 2019's Leg 1 Suzuka Shootout race. In this race, he drives a 2010 Nissan 370Z and started in 2nd place with an excellent qualifying time of 2:56:21. During the entirety of the race, he held 2nd place and kept a tidy line behind Anuj Deb. He finished in 2nd, qualifying for the Leg 2 Finale race at the Nurburgring. As displayed by his driver information card, Julian's car has a 332hp V6 engine, his gender is male and his representative country is the USA. Gallery erfetet.JPG|Julian behind Anuj at race start ertettttt.JPG|Julian (middle car) through the rain yetryyy.JPG|Around the bend chase.JPG|Julian chases the lead retr.JPG|In front of Simon Abrelat dfghdfhh.JPG|Through the mist World Race Series 2019: Race #6 Finale Julian makes his second appearance within the WRS 2019 finale race at the Nurburgring full circuit while driving a gold #18 2014 Lamborghini Gallardo sponsored by Blancpain. In this race, Julian gets another outstanding qualifying time, allowing him to start in 3rd place behind Ebiweni Wadiri, who drives a similar Lamborghini Gallardo. Julian has steep competition going into the first turn but he quickly passed Wadiri, Mukrab Tesfasselasie and William Kornhoff. After this, Julian held 1st place, which he managed to hold for the entirety of the race, including the open-road sections of the course. Julian finished in 1st place, claiming his first and only win and on top of that, the entire series. This allowed Julian to also claim the title of best race car driver in the world for an entire year, until the 2020 series. The previous winner (of World Race Series 2018) was Meghan Washington. As displayed by his driver information card, his qualifying time was 7:26:20 and his car's engine is a 562hp Turbocharged V10. Gallery werwrrrr.JPG|Julian after claiming 1st place, seen from William Kornhoff's hood camera view. blancpain2.JPG|Julian on the club circuit blancpain3.JPG|Passing the flower bed ertewtettt.JPG|Julian heads out onto the open-road portion of the course 1818.JPG|Close-up sfgewr.JPG|Helicopter shot bottleneck turn.JPG|Julian performing a bottleneck turn laUGH.JPG|Julian with William in tow, (soon-to-be) WRS 2019 winner and WRS 2016 winner. carporn.JPG hug eline.JPG|Julian leading the long line of racers along the massive Nurburgring straight. wertetwett.JPG|Julian right after crossing the finish line to win the 2019 series. ertwetettsmoke.JPG|Julian's victory lap driftdriftbaby.JPG Trivia *Julian's grey 370z is often confused with Anuj Deb's black 370z in the dark lighting in the rainy Suzuka weather. *WRS 2019 is Julian's first and last WRS appearance. Julian is the only WRS driver to date, that has won an entire series and exclusively appeared in that one series. *Julian's performance in WRS 2019 is beyond exemplary for being a first-time driver and is noted several times within the Nurburgring race. *It is never stated what Julian's prize for winning WRS 2019 was, apart from the world's best race car driver title, or if there is any prize money at all. Category:Racers Category:Nissan Drivers Category:Nissan 370Z Drivers Category:Lamborghini Drivers Category:Lamborghini Gallardo Drivers Category:Series winners Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Suzuka Category:WRS 2019 Finale